


Daddy Mercury

by rottenweiler



Category: Priest (Sweden Band)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-27
Updated: 2018-07-27
Packaged: 2019-06-16 23:38:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15448392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rottenweiler/pseuds/rottenweiler





	Daddy Mercury

"10/10."  
         -archbishop of york

"Critically acclaimed."  
          -the pope

"Would recommend."  
            -father thomas

"Best in town."  
            -dennis the local farmer

You had heard the reviews from the local church and they were GOOD. You decided to go the next sunday you were free.

Sunday roll around and you were dressed in your best. Black fishnet armbands, black fishnet leggings, a lavender rose necklace, black dress, black combat boots, and rose perfume. You strut out of your house(which was black) and order an uber to the church.

When you rolled up you noticed the church was small and modest it just looked like a regular small town church. The wood doors were carved from balsa wood and you pushed them open. Emerging into the church like a flower blooms. Your heels clacked on the hardwood floors walking down the hall. You take a seat in the second row of benches in the empty church.

The pastor walks out and starts his sermon his spiky head gleaming. He introduces himself as Father Mercury.Your brown orbs locked with his. He was in a black suit and black dress pants. On his head he was wearing a smexy spiky mask. His voice was... androgynous as he started to speak the holy word of our god and saviour jesus christ.

He threw eyes at you during the whole sermon but maybe that was because you were looking really good.  You had put so much into youre look today for the lord jesus christ.

He starts communion which reminds you that you cant take it because you havent gone to confessional. You decide to wait after the service to go. 

The closing songs are played and the priest disapears to the confessional. You follow suit and walk over. You open the door and sit.

"Forgive me father for i have sinned," you say.

"Yes you have," he replies. You recoil from the response.

"Lust is one of the most egregious sins my dear," Father mercury says laviciuosly as he pulls out his knife and cuts the screen in the confessional booth. You had only one thought: Hot. He pours himself into the same enclosed space as you.

"Your eyes say you want to fuck. They better be telling the truth or lying is another sin," Mercury growls. You let him cut your clothes off revealing you pale body. You pee a little out of fear.

"Masterpiss!" Mercury says delighted by what he illicited. He whips his dick and starts stroking it.

"I want you to... bust in my balls..." he says all sultry. You balk at the request but obey. Raising a leg you kick it out connecting hard with Mercury's scrotum. He nuts from the impact spilling his goo in the confessional. You could see why this church had such great ratings. You were definitely going to leave a good review on Yelp.


End file.
